Susurros en la oscuridad
by Muren
Summary: El final...silencio....nejixsaku
1. La fiesta de Neji

LA FIESTA DE NEJI

Como odiaba las reuniones sociales, pero ya estaba ahí, sus amigos le habían echo una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños. A duras pena Hinata lo había convencido de ir a la casa de Sakura, cuando puso un pie en el salón de la casa los chicos gritaron como locos un: "sorpresa" y toso se volvió un desorden.

En el fondo se sentía contento pero para Neji Hyuga demostrarlo estaba fuera de su jurisdicción, debía mantener las apariencias a como de lugar.

Ten Ten llegó con un plato con un trozo de torta y se lo pasó al chico de pelo largo, Neji estaba sentado en unos de los sillones del living mirando como algunas de las parejas bailaban en el centro. Ten Ten de sentó a su lado bebiendo un vaso de bebida.

-¿no bailas, Neji?- interrumpió la chica, Neji la miró con cara de asco.

-eso no es para mi y tú lo sabes- comió un pedazo de su pastel

-qué eres aburrido-

-soy serio- la interrumpió, Ten Ten lanzó una carcajada

-sí, como quieras- la chica suspiró. Neji la miró buscando una respuesta a tal misterioso suspiro.

Neji había compartido muchas cosas con sus compañeros de equipo, con el tiempo aceptóque las relaciones entre personas podían llegar a una amistad y tanto así que también aprendió a conocer cada gesto, cada mirada, cada tono de voz de TenTen y sabía que ese suspiro no era algo que solamente se salió de su boca.

-ahora, qué pasa con Lee- Ten Ten lo miró sorprendida como quien es pillado con las manos en la masa

-¿con Lee?- la chica le sonrió tontamente y miró el contenido de su vaso, frunciendo el seño- es un idiota- dijo entre dientes.

-no me digas- le contestó Neji lanzando un par de risotadas.

-¡no te burles, Neji Hyuga!- Ten Ten se levantó bruscamente- uds los hombres son unos idiotas-

-a mi no me metas en el frasco-

-¿a sí?- sonrió achicando los ojos haciendo que Neji abriera los suyos, esta niña iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar nada – demuéstrame que no eres un idiota- Ten Ten se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta

-a que te refieres- se hizo el tonto-

-dile a cierta persona que te gusta-

-a mi no me gusta nadie, y sabes lo que opino al respecto-

-¿no ves? Eres un idiota. Ya sé lo que pasó cierto día, en cierto lugar con cierta persona-enfatizó la última frase

-¿qué sabes?- Neji la retó con la mirada a ver si era capaz de decirlo.

Ten Ten se acercó al oído de Neji susurrándole algo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara hasta el último recóndito lugar de su rostro, sabía que esta conversación no terminaría bien. Abrió la boca queriendo articular alguna palabra coherente, pero las palabras no querían salir, lo que hizo que la niña sonriera triunfante.

-por cierto- la chica miró hacia un lugar específico del salón donde se encontraba la chica de quien hablaban- tienes el camino libre – lo que termino de desarmar al chico. Y ella se fue triunfante.

-¿libre?- balbuceó el chico

-¿FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMIGO MIO!!

-Lee…- Neji arrugó la nariz al oler el fuerte aroma a alcohol que tenía Lee

-¡Neji¿por qué no bailas?- lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó del sillón

-no gracias, menos contigo- Neji se soltó del agarre

-pero que pesado

-que les dio a todos por molestarme- Lee soltó un par de risotadas y lo abrazó. Neji se soltó de inmediato, ya le parecía absurda la escena.

-no seas enojón, que te vas a arrugar más rápido

Neji sólo lo miró y sonrió levemente, después de todo ver a Lee ebrio era divertido.

-¡¡ve a bailar con Sakura!!-Lee vociferó de tal modo que todos se dieron la vuelta incluyendo a la nombrada chica, rió con ganas al ver a Lee apuntándola y a Neji sonrojado de vergüenza por tal escándalo.

* * *

hasta aqui el primer capitulo!

saludos


	2. Declaraciones

**DECLARACIONES**

Sakura se acercó a los chicos sonriendo, los demás siguieron bailando o haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿quieres bailar conmigo, Neji?- la chica le regaló una sonrisa sabiendo que la idea era absurda. Neji captó la risa de burla de la pelirosada.

-claro que sí- le contestó haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura se borrará y se transformara en una de asombro. Al ver que la chica no contestaba la tomo de la cintura -¿y¿qué dices?-

-yo…bueno….- las palabras eran incoherentes y su boca no funcionaba a la velocidad de su mente, haciéndole contestar estupideces. Neji rió con ganas.

Claro, era de esperarse, Neji jugueteaba con ella como quería, quien más que él para hacerla enojar.

-idiota- le susurró.

-si tú no quieres bailar, yo sí- interrumpió Lee.

-está bien- Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile, sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa pícara a Neji.

Neji suspiró y se abofeteó mentalmente lo más dolorosamente posible al ver que el plan no había funcionado. En realidad sí quería bailar con ella, pero Ten Ten tenía razón era un idiota con mayúscula. "Un momento" pensó¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo¿bailar con ella? Por favor eso era una estupidez aún mayor que ser un idiota.

Esto iba de mal en peor, desde que la besó por error las cosas se habían puesto color de hormiga. Primero Ten Ten insinuando cosas y después Lee, era de esperarse que la mitad de la aldea sabía lo que había pasado y si fuera así, Sasuke ya debía saberlo.

-me metí en las patas de lo caballos- susurró Neji para si.

Ya daba lo mismo si Sasuke sabía, Sakura le había dicho que ya no sentía lo mismo por el chico del sharingan, era obvio Sasuke había desaparecido de la aldea sólo para cumplir su venganza y al volver intentaron una relación, pero está no iba bien y hace pocos días habían terminado. Entonces, a eso se refería Ten Ten con que tenía el camino libre.

Lo que realmente lo atormentaba era lo que estaba sintiendo por la chica, la misma que en un par de misiones había logrado sacarle canas verdes, si es que existían.

Pero él no creía en el amor y en esas cosas absurdas, nunca ha tenido una novia ni nada por el estilo, ese beso fue el error más grave que ha cometido en su vida¿y para ella lo habrá sido? Había una conversación pendiente con ella, ojala nunca llegara el momento.

Pero ahí venía ella, directo a él, había dejado a Lee sentado en uno de los sillones ya que el chico a penas se mantenía en pie por el golpe etílico consumido.

El rostro de la chica traía una gran sonrisa, una no muy buena por lo visto, conocía ese tipo de sonrisas, a su parecer él las había inventado.

-Neji- Sakura lo miró esperando respuesta.

-ahora que quieres, niña-

-olvide decirte que Tsunade tiene una misión para ti- Neji frunció el seño- y para mi-

-¿y?- contestó el chico hastiado.

-ambos, a la misma misión- la chica volvió a sonreír más ampliamente que antes, le gustaba ver a Neji disgustado.

Lo que le faltaba una misión con ella, quería alejarse, pero parece que era peor.

-está bien- Neji se rindió, no le quedaba otra.

-tenemos que proteger a un comerciante que se dirige a la aldea de la arena, partimos pasado mañana.

-¿y qué lleva¿Qué no puede ir un solo ninja?-

-no lo sé, son ordenes de Tsunade, lo que sí sé es uqe también han pedido de mis servicios, nada grave, sólo rutina.

Neji arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, una misión era una misión.

-bueno era eso- Sakura giró sobre sus talones para marcharse.

A Sakura le gustaba hablar con Neji, lo poco y nada que hablaban y sólo a veces cuando andaba de buen humor, a pesar que era su cumpleaños andaba de malas pulgas y eso se notaba a distancia.

Después de ese beso su relación seguía igual, palabras con sarcasmo y conversaciones de trabajo y una que otra jugarreta en la que ninguno ganaba, y por culpa de ellas terminó colgada de su cuello, besándolo hasta quitarle el aire. ¿Había sido específicamente su culpa? No lo sabía, Neji había correspondido a ese beso torpemente, quizás por ser el primero ¿y por qué eso la atormentaba tanto? Quizás le gustaba de verdad, pero era Neji Hyuga el hombre más insensible de Konoha, hasta a Sasuke pudo sacarle alguna vez una caricia, pero a Neji sólo un beso sin sentido. ¿podría con eso?

Sintió que la tomaban de la mano, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-tenemos algo pendiente-

Sakura tragó saliva, no estaba preparada para conversar con Neji y él tampoco, esas palabras había salido de la boca del chico sin pensar.

-¿hablar de que?- respondió Sakura pensando en como librarse de esa.

-note hagas la tonta, ya lo sabes, lo que pasó el otro día- Neji aún no la soltaba de la mano.

-¡ah¡eso!- pestañó un par de veces, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿y¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-hacer qué – sonrió estúpidamente.

-¡Sakura!- le reprendió el chico.

-lo siento ¿qué quieres que te digo?- pausó un momento- dime tú-

-¿qué te diga qué?-

-no entiendo el fin de la conversación¿qué tenemos que hablar? Lo que pasó, pasó y fin de la historia-

-fue una estupidez entonces- afirmó el chico.

-sí, una estupidez- Sakura cerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta del Hyuga.

Neji sintió algo similar a un pinchazo en el corazón ¿qué es eso? Por qué le dolió tanto cuando afirmó que todo eso fue una estupidez.

-descuida- dijo Sakura – no volverá a pasar, se que esas cosas no te impostan-

¿Cómo que no le importaba? Ella se robó su primer beso, se robó algo que no entendía ¿y cómo que no volverá pasar? Cuando era su cuerpo el que pedía a gritos volver a probar sus labios y él luchaba contra eso en este momento. Como la odiaba y como le gustaba a la vez.

-¿eso piensas?- esa pregunta descolocó totalmente a Sakura, esperaba una respuesta al estilo Hyuga y que se acabara la conversación ahí.

-¿tú no?-

-yo te pregunté primero- el chico apretó la mano de la chica sin recordar que aún la tenía tomada.

-un momento¿estás diciendo qué ese beso fue importante para ti?-

-no- respondió secamente

-¿entonces¿a qué punto quieres llegar?-

Antes de que Neji pudiera responder, la puerta principal se abrió dejando a la vista a un chico de pelo azabache y con toda su ropa un poco maltratada.

La pareja se dio vuelta para mirar quien era el era nuevo invitado.

-Sasuke- susurró Sakura, había olvidado por completo que hoy regresaba de una misión.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se clavaron en la pareja que hace un rato al parecer discutían, cuando dio un paso hacia las escaleras sintió que lo llamaban, pero se sentía tan cansado que no hizo caso y subió paso a paso hasta llegar al dormitorio que alguna vez compartió con Sakura, se desplomó en la cama boca arriba y cerró los ojos.

-Sasuke- sintió otra vez que lo llamaban, sólo que esta vez la voz se escuchaba más cerca y podía reconocerla. Levanto un poco el dorso y se apoyo con sus brazos en la cama.

-Sakura- la chica le sonrió y se sentó a su lado –yo, sólo vengo a buscar mis cosas y me voy- terminó por decir el chico.

-estás herido, descansa, no te estoy echando ni nada por el estilo- el chico se acomodo y se sentó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

-lo siento- la chica quitó un par de mechones de la cara de Sasuke- no quise decir todas esas cosas el otro día, menos irme sin despedirme-

-no te preocupes, ahora voy a curar tus heridas- dijo la chica haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza y le sonriera.

-no crees que Neji se puede poner celoso- Sakura rió

-cuántas veces te tengo que decir que lo que hubo entre Neji y yo sólo fue un beso sin sentido- le respondió mientras levantaba la manga ensangrentada para poder ver lo profundo de la herida que tenía Sasuke en el brazo.

-hpmm- masculló el chico

-¿no me crees?-

-vamos Sakura, te conozco, cada vez que hablas de Neji, tu ojos brillan- "te tengo" pensó el Uchiha, debía sacárselo a como de lugar, eso le daría a saber si seguir adelante y volver a conquistarla o retirarse. Le costaba aceptar su derrota, pero ni él tenía claro que pasaba por su corazón.

-Sasuke- masculló la pelirosada- yo también te conozco¿a qué punto quieres llegar?-

-te enamoraste de Hyuga Neji-

-¿eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?-

-dime tú-

-tu herida ya esta cerrada, no fuerces el brazo-

-no me cambies el tema, Sakura- bajó la manga con cuidado- lo besaste por alguna razón-

-sólo quería que se callara-

-a mi nunca me callaste así- el Uchiha frunció el seño

-porque nunca lo necesité- sonrió la chica, en todo caso no tenía ninguna intención de volver con Sasuke- y no quiero jugar más a las supo cisiones-

-entonces….- Sasuke tomó la cara de la chica e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos –dime de una vez que ya no me amas-

-Sasuke- susurró, bajó la mirada –no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir, pero en realidad ya no te amo de la forma que tu crees, pero sí te quiero como un amigo, hasta como un hermano, como alguien que me protege y me quiere-

-está bien, para ser sincero, no se que siento en este momento, pensé que haberme enterado de lo que pasó con Neji iba a doler más- el chico bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con el encaje de las mangas de la polera de la chica-

-¿cómo llegamos a esto, Sasuke?-

-no lo sé, sólo pasó-

-¿qué hago?- Sakura suspiró e hizo que el chico sonriera.

-dile que lo amas-

-¿y si él no me corresponde?- Sasuke lanzó un par de carcajadas, la chica arqueó una ceja –¿ahora de qué te ríes?-

-por fin lo dijiste-

-qué dije que-

-que amas a Neji-

-no he dicho eso- la chica se cruzo de brazos

-vamos acabas de decirlo- el chico sonrió – que hay de malo en que lo ames.

-¡claro que no lo amo¡Porque es un idiota!- Sasuke seguía riendo -y ya no te rias más-

-shhh- Sasuke le tapó la boca repentinamente.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, había sentido a alguien detrás de ella, la abrió cuidadosamente y se encontró con un rubio bien conocido por ellos.

-¡Naruto! – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, a lo que el rubio respondió con una sonrisa más que tonta.

-¿qué haces espiando detrás de las puertas?- le recriminó Sakura.

-yo…bueno….- Naruto se rascaba la cabeza –es que todo el mundo los vio subir, y aún no bajan y…bueno….todos quieren saber que pasó con uds dos- dijo finalmente el ojiazul .

-todos o solo tú, tonto- le dijo el ojinegro.

-eeee…bueno….la mayoría- les regaló una gran sonrisa dejando al descubierto su mentira redonda –pero en realidad venía para otra cosa también-

-¿qué cosa Naruto? – le preguntó la chica

-es que ya es tarde y varios se están yendo de la fiesta, y eso incluye a Neji- le dijo el rubio enfatizando el nombre del chico, a lo que Sakura frunció el seño.

-que a todos le dio por meterse en la vida privada de los demás-

-ve a buscarlo- le dijo Sasuke

-pero…-

-pero nada, estoy seguro de que el te ama- interrumpió Naruto.

-está bien-

Sakura salió de la habitación corriendo, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa lo más rápido posible.

En tanto en la habitación Sasuke y Naruto se miraban como preguntándose cosas.

-¿qué me miras, tonto?-

-¿de cuándo eres tan maduro?- le preguntó el rubio –cualquiera hubiese echo una escena de celos-

-y a ti que te importa- Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-realmente debes quererla como para dejarla ir- mientras lo seguía

-mmhmmp- masculló el otro. Realmente debía quererla, pero porque se dio cuenta ahora y no antes. Naruto sólo sonreía mientras seguía los pasos del chico del sharingan.

Mientras tanto en la calle una silueta caminaba con pasos lentos, acompañada de dos personajes más, una chica con unos pompones en la cabeza y otro que danzaba haciéndole gracias a la muchacha.

-Lee, si no te quedas tranquilo te dejo aquí tirado- le gritaba la chica de los pompones.

-¡no lo haré hasta que me perdones!- le respondía el chico danzarín.

-mmmm- susurró la niña

-vamos Ten Ten, te prometo que nunca más –el chico se arrodilló tomándole las manos.

-está bien, pero ya levántate- es un acto reflejo Lee la tomó de la cintura y la levantó dando vueltas con ella en el aire. Mientras tanto el otro chico de ojos blancos que los acompañaba ya llevaba una buena parte del camino adelantado, no se iba a quedar viendo esa escenita absurda.

Mientras la feliz pareja retomaba la caminata, una silueta pasó por el lado de ellos corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Sakura?- dijo Lee

-Lee, olvide una cosa en la fiesta¿por qué no me acompañas a buscarla?- Ten Ten lo arrastró en dirección a la casa.

-pero hay que decirle a Neji- el chico hacía resistencia.

-no importa, él entenderá- la chica hacía más fuerza – vamos Lee.- al chico no le quedó otra que seguirlo.

Neji seguía caminando inmerso en sus pensamientos, pensando en la conversación con Sakura, no habían terminado de conversar. Ella había subido rápidamente a ver Sasuke al verlo mal herido. Tal vez habían vuelto, eso ya no le importaba, ya no sabía que le importaba.

-Neji…-sintió una voz detrás de él, la respiración era agitada, había venido corriendo y ¿por qué?.

-Sakura-

* * *

no se asusten solo reedite porque como soy nueva en esto quedo un poco malito...solo agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews.

y a los que no les gusta el nejixsaku que se pasen de largo y simplemente no lean, despues de todo por eso es un fanfic.

muxos saludos y ya se viene el tercero que espero que sea el ulitmo!

bye


	3. Fiebre

_**Para entender este capítulo, les cuento que comienza con un flashback. El tan ansiado beso que pidieron algunos.**_

_**Y pedir perdón por la demora inmensa, pero la verdad es que el capi estaba, pero no lo había pasado por tiempo.**_

_**Ojalá los poquitos que han leído lo disfruten.**_

**CAPITULO 3: FIEBRE**

La sangre se abultaba en su garganta y le costaba respirar, sentía el viento en su cara, intentaba enfocar la vista, pero se le hacía dificultoso por más que lo intentara sus ojos se cerraban, sólo sabía que iba siendo cargado por alguien, quizás Gai-sensei.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Sólo recordaba que se desplomó en el piso y de repente sintió la sangre en la boca.

"Hay que llevarte al hospital" fue lo último que escuchó de los labios de Tenten. Ahora la escuchaba, pero tan lejana y él contestaba con balbuceos, la chica intentaba mantenerlo lúcido, pero parece que era casi inútil, cada vez se perdía más hasta que no oyó nada.

* * *

-Sakura- Tenten estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitación del hospital.

-hola- le sonrió

-¿cómo está?- Tenten se acercó a la pelirosada

-Neji es fuerte, está mucho mejor. Menos mal que llegaron a tiempo o quizás no lo salvamos-

-gracias, Sakura- la chica sonrió

-es mi deber, a demás Neji es también mi amigo, aunque reconozco que me saca de quicio con sus monosílabos, al igual que Sasuke- Sakura suspiró

-y….¿cómo vas con él?-

-supongo que bien. Ahora anda en una misión, creo que no lo veré en un buen tiempo- la chica dejó de sonreír.

-lo siento, Sakura, no debí preguntar-Tenten tomó la mano de la pelirosada

-no te preocupes- volvió a sonreír- iré por analgésicos para Neji, cuando despierte, lo más probable que sea con mucho dolor- la chica se fue.

Tenten se sonrió y se volvió hacia Neji que dormía plácidamente. Llevaba cuatro días inconsciente, el cansancio le pasó la cuenta, llevaban tres misiones de rango A seguidas, sin descansar, claro estaba que para un ninja el descanso es lo último en lo que se piensa, pero el enemigo era fuerte y él ya estaba herido antes de luchar y el orgullo fue más fuerte y no la cuidó.

Bueno, después de todo era Neji Hyuga y era fuerte, en cualquier momento iba a estar entrenando bajo mucho calor o una fuerte tormenta.

-aprovecha de descansar- le susurró al oído, acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta, salió y la cerró.

* * *

Lee reía con ganas, casi tirado en el suelo, Tenten tenía cara de vergüenza ajena, mientras tanto Neji se negaba rotundamente a poner su humanidad al descubierto menos ante los ojos de sus compañeros y cierta pelirrosa que luchaba contra él con una sola mano y con la otra sosteniendo una jeringa de proporciones gigantescas (a lo ojos de cualquier ser humano consciente de una jeringa "normal").

-el genio Hyuga le tiene miedo a las agujas- Lee seguía riendo escandalosamente.

-mmm- La respuesta del Hyuga, su enigmático monosílabo, El chico logró inmovilizar a Sakura con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba arrebatarle la jeringa

-que cobarde, Neji- le susurró la pelirrosa.

-no lo soy- "bien" pensó la chica "articuló tres palabras"- pero no dejaré que veas algo que no debes-

-soy tu doctora, puedo hacerlo- por fin se soltó y reía mentalmente.

-¿olvidé agradecerte porque me salvaste?, pues bien, GRACIAS, ahora ADIOS- dirigió su gélida mirada hacia sus amigos- también ustedes, adiós.

-está bien, está bien- dijo Tenten- vámonos Lee, deja a este idiota aguantándose el dolor-

Sakura se quedó mirando como los chicos se iban y suspiró resignada.

-y tú no te vas aún- Hyuga articuló seis palabras más.

-pásame tu brazo- Sakura cruzó los de ella

-¿para qué?- Neji arqueó una ceja y estiró su brazo y Sakura puso la inyección.

-¿y era eso?- el chico miraba su brazo- ¿y para qué el escándalo?

-sólo- hizo una pausa- lo encontré divertido- y simplemente rió.

-¿te he dicho que colmas mi paciencia?- preguntó el chico

-creo que no, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido. Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a ver a otros pacientes-

-sí, sí, y asegúrate de ir y no volver-

-si no vuelvo, no te doy de alta y si no te doy de alta no sales de este hospital-

-eso no importa, mientras no me molestes-

-¡hey, Hyuga! ¿por qué tan amargado? – Sakura lanzó un par de risotadas que malhumoraron aún más al Hyuga y aún así no contestó, se sentía mal de todas formas y era algo que negaba mentalmente. Segundo tras segundo, pero la chica seguía hablando.

-Sakura- balbuceó el castaño, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

-te vas a arrugar si sigues tan malhumorado- la chica se dio vuelta para mirarlo

-Sakura- volvió a balbucear- la chica lo miró bien, se acercó y tocó su frente

-está hirviendo en fiebre- iré por compresas frías- pero el chico ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Neji abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía mareado y aún con calor.

-¿te sientes mejor?-

-¿aún estás aquí?- le preguntó a la pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura sacó un paño frío de la cabeza del chico y lo depositó en una fuente con agua, en seguida tomó un termómetro y se lo pasó a Neji.

-¿qué hago con esto?- le preguntó, observando el objeto

-ponlo en tu boca y te esperas diez minutos- y el chico por primera vez obedeció.

-Hinata vino hace un rato y te trajo esas flores, las pondré en agua-

-mmmm-fue lo único que se escuchó del genio.

Neji observaba cada centímetro de la habitación, el silencio ya se estaba haciendo insoportable, esos diez minutos se estaban haciendo eternos y así su vista se posó en Sakura que le daba la espalda aún arreglando unas lindas flores que le llevó su prima. Recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con la vista, la fiebre lo estaba haciendo delirar, tanto así que después de observarla la encontró hasta hermosa, demasiado para su gusto.

-¿qué miras con tanta atención?- la voz de la chica lo sacó de su "trance", aún dándole la espalda.

-nada-contestó fríamente. Sakura se acercó y tomó el termómetro, lo observó por un instante y sonrió.

-aún tienes fiebre, pero va disminuyendo-

Pero otra vez la fiebre lo estaba traicionando, sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de la chica, en qué momento de dio cuenta que era tan linda, si hace diez minutos era lo más molesto que existía en el mundo.

Sakura se sintió observada y dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de Neji encontrándose con unos ojos perla tan distintos a los e hace diez minutos, estos pedían a gritos "algo" pero ¿qué era?.

-ahora que me miras- rompió el silencio la chica

-nada ya te dije, me siento embobado con la fiebre- el chico bajó la vista y sintió una risita.

-cualquiera diría que te gusto y por eso te embobas.-

-como quisieras eso, niña-

-a caso ¿no te soy linda?-

-quizás para el Uchiha- sonrió y dio vuelta su rostro mirando hacia el otro lado

-¡oh! Vamos Neji ¿a caso no te gusta alguien por ahí?-

-no- respondió secamente- no me interesa

-mmmm- dudó la chica- pues yo opino que podrías tener a cualquier chica de la aldea, eres guapo y fuerte, un sueño para cualquier doncella- y rió con ganas

-no gracias, Uds. las mujeres son peligrosas, prefiero enfrentarme a la muerte antes de enamorarme-

-¡ajá! – lo apuntó, haciendo que el chico se encogiera de hombros, acababa de confirma que el amor no estaba enterrado "por ahí" si no que era probable en su vida. Neji dio vuelta su cabeza lentamente encontrándose a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica que se había sentado a un borde de la cama. Neji pestañó un par de veces, pero no se alejó de ella. La fiebre había vuelto en gloria y majestad.

-ahora eres tú la que se queda embobada mirando- sonrió triunfante el chico

Sakura lo imitó y también sonrío.

-¿por qué eres tan negativo, Hyuga?-

-¿por qué tan molesta, Haruno?

-el amor no es algo malo- ahí iba de nuevo a sacarlo de sus casillas.

-un ninja no tiene tiempo para eso-

-mmm, no te conozco una novia, supongo que nunca has besado a alguien-

-no, ni tampoco quisiera- y sus rostros seguían a escasos centímetros

-eres un tonto, Hyuga- susurró

-¿a caso me estás diciendo qué me he perdido la mitad de mi vida?- rió, mientras su mano quitó unos mechones rosados del rostro de la chica.

-creo que tu mano no opina lo mismo-

-puede ser- dijo tan bajo pero audible para la chica

"Oh Dios mío" pensó la chica, ¿Neji estaba coqueteando con ella? Debía parar esto ahora mismo, pero sus pensamientos pararon repentinamente. Neji se había recostado en su hombro, quizás la fiebre había aumentado otra vez.

Pero también su mano no compartía la misma opinión de su mente, de un momento a otro se encontró acariciando el cabello del chico que al parecer se había quedado dormido apoyado en su hombro.

-Sakura- susurró el chico que aún estaba despierto, sólo se había quedado disfrutando del aroma del cuello de la chica. Ella sólo bajó la vista esperando que Neji continuara con la frase, pero él calló y sólo levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando, ella le sonrió.

-¿qué?-le dijo suavemente- ¿te sientes mal?- sin darse cuenta los labios de Neji estaban a milímetros de los de ella.

-un poco- le contestó, haciéndola sentir cosquillas en su cuerpo y una sed incomprensible en su boca.

Y no soportó más, ahí estaba rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y sus labios pegados a los de él, pidiendo casi a gritos que le permitiera continuar, para su sorpresa el chico cerró sus ojos y entre abrió sus labios permitiendo a la chica introducir su lengua y disfrutar de ese beso, ese beso que cada vez era más profundo, pero su cerebro empezó andar otra vez y paró ese beso en seco haciendo que la chica saltara de la cama, tapándose sus labios aún hinchados por el beso.

-lo siento, Neji-susurró y acto seguido salió de la habitación

Neji sólo bajó la vista y sonrió ligeramente, quizás la fiebre lo había hecho cometer "locuras", pero fue la locura más placentera cometida

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Ahí estaba la chica, a punto de decir algo, su pelo rosa ondeaba a compás del viento, pero él no quería escuchar, ya había tenido suficiente con sus sentimientos, ya no quería confundirse más, iba darse la vuelta, pero Sakura lo tomo de la mano.

-debo decirte algo, Neji-

-no quiero escucharte- la chica se puso en frente de él

-no me voy a mover hasta que me escuches- bajó la vista- quiero saber si te gusto, aunque sea un poco-

Neji abrió sus ojos de par en par, y ahora ¡qué le diría! ¿Qué sí? Si sólo fuera mentira, pero si no le gustaba, sólo la amaba, sólo eso.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

_**Muchos saludos a lo que han leído, han dejado mensajes y a los que no también. Se que dije que eran dos capítulos, pero al final tomó vida, espero que ahora sí el próximo sea el último**_


	4. Silencio

Silencio

La noche se estaba poniendo helada, ya se asomaba el otoño en todo su esplendor, pero Sasuke mas que en otoño se sentía en un invierno crudo y muy, muy helado.

Era verdad. Dolía. Le dolía el alma. Si alguien supiera lo que sentía se extrañaría mucho, porque no era ese Uchiha con ese arrogante orgullo que destrozaba todo y a todos.

Solamente no pudo con ella. Después de que había sido esa chica la que lloraba constantemente llamándole, pidiéndole que se quedara, ahora era él, que desde un rincón observaba la escena más dolorosa, tanto como haber perdido a su familia, ahora era él quien lloraba silenciosamente.

Claro, se lo merecía, por idiota, por darse cuenta tarde, muy tarde de que Sakura ya no lo amaba, sino que amaba a un Hyuga.

Maldijo el día en el que supo que la amaba, maldijo el día en el que ella se enamoró de otro.

Y así era, no quedaba más que darse la vuelta y seguir y por ese amor que descubrió tan tarde la dejaría ser feliz, ya era hora de pensar en alguien más que no fuera su egoísta orgullo. La dejaría ser feliz con otro a su lado.

Y así, estaba dispuesto a matarlo si le hacía daño. El resto era silencio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿qué?- Neji articuló ligeramente

-lo que escuchaste-la chica apretó más la mano del Hyuga.

Neji sólo pestañó, no sabía que responder. Era cierto, le gustaba mucho, es más la amaba, pero como decírselo sin dejar de ser él. "Estúpido" se reprochó así mismo.

-Neji…-Sakura soltó la mano de Neji y se dio la vuelta –que gracioso, sólo pierdo el tiempo contigo. Como siempre, me equivoqué- sonrió tristemente.

-¿qué dices?- Neji se acercó a ella con la intención de detenerla.

Sakura sólo hizo una mueca.

-perdóname- sigilosamente el chico acercó su rostro al cabello de la chica, aspirando suavemente el aroma de la chica.

-¿por qué debo perdonarte?-

-porque no sé que decir

-sólo di sí o no-la chica se dio la vuelta quedando tan cerca de él como esa vez en el hospital.

Hubo otra vez un silencio, un silencio que era placentero, pero a la vez mataba, cada uno observo al otro, cada detalle, sus ojos, sus labios y esa sed volvió a inundar los sentidos de ambos.

Neji acarició la mejilla de la chica, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-di que sí- susurró la chica.

Neji tomó el rostro de la chica delicadamente y por primera vez le sonrió calidamente. Sakura levantó sus manos tomando y acariciando la de él, cerrando los ojos, esperando esa respuesta que con esa sonrisa el chico había confirmado, pero quería escucharlas del hombre que ella había elegido.

-dilo- volvió a susurrarle

-ya sabes la respuesta- al fin habló él.

-sólo dilo, por favor- volvió a suplicar.

Pero Neji la calló. La calló con un beso. Un beso que lentamente fue fundiéndose con el otro, desbordando esa pasión escondida que amenazaba con estallar.

Al fin Neji había hablado, no con su voz, sino con su corazón. La tomó de la cintura acercándola, más bien apretándola contra su cuerpo, Sakura, sería suya.

Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico dejándose apretar por los fuertes brazos de Neji, pero ese beso ya se estaba haciendo insuficiente. Había algo que faltaba.

Ambos se separaron unos escasos centímetros, pudiendo sentir la respiración agitada del otro.

-eres mía- le susurró el Hyuga, a lo que Sakura respondió con una mueca de disgusto. Neji volvió a sonreír- eres mía, porque te amo.

-¿te gusto?-

-Sí- al fin lo dijo y tal anhelada respuesta fue callada con otro beso, que esta vez Sakura comenzó.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El traje le apretaba un poco, debían ser los nervios. Vio su silueta reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo completo y se sonrió haciendo unas muecas ridículas mientras Sakura le arreglaba el saco o eso intentaba.

-¡¡¡¡ ya quédate quieto, Naruto!!!- refunfuñó la pelirrosa.

-lo siento, Sakura-chan-Naruto hizo un par de pucheros que hicieron sonreír a la chica.

-muy bien, sólo falta que llegue la hora-

Desde un rincón de la habitación, mas bien desde la cama de una plaza de esa habitación se escuchó una carcajada. A lo que el rubio y la pelirrosa se dieron vuelta a mirar al dueño de esa risa.

-¿y ahora de que te ríes?- chilló el rubio.

-de ti, de quién más…-habló el Uchiha sentado aún en la cama

-idiota. Eres un envidioso, mira que me arrepiento y te quito el título de padrino-refunfuñó Naruto, mientras lo apuntaba con su índice.

-¡¡va!! Como si me fuera a morir- cerró los ojos dando vuelta la cabeza en señal de desprecio.

-¡ya basta ustedes dos! No aprenden nunca, ¿verdad?- al fin los detuvo la chica.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos, el Uchiha la observo un segundo, se veía tan hermosa. Andaba con un vestido de gala largo hasta los tobillos de color verde agua, tenía un pequeño escote, nada insinuante, pero su espalda estaba perfectamente descubierta.

Sasuke, a medio traje, ya que le faltaba la corbata y el saco, dio vuelta la cabeza, levemente arrepentido, al igual que Naruto.

-hmmmp- masculló Sasuke

-pero Sakura-chan, él empezó-

-¡oh! Vamos Naruto. Te vas a casar y aún eres como un niñito regañado- Sakura sonrió.

La puerta se abrió asomándose Neji.

-ya es hora, Naruto- habló el peliblanco

-¡¡sí!!- Naruto se dirigió a la puerta tropezando con un par de muebles. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus pies no coordinaban con lo que pensaba.

Sasuke lo tomó del brazo guiándolo por el pasillo y bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar al gran jardín de la mansión Hyuga, hermosa y delicadamente adornada para el gran evento.

El pelinegro lo dejó junto al altar, lo miró por unos segundos y sonrió maliciosamente. El pobre Naruto no tenía consciencia.

Sakura, que venía unos pasos atrás, se paró al lado de Naruto, le susurró un par de cosas al oído y se posicionó al lado contrario al del rubio, quedando frente a él.

Pero el rostro de Naruto seguía perplejo con la vista perdida, hasta que la música empezó a sonar. Miró hacia la entrada, dónde una bella y ruborizada Hinata Hyuga estaba en un perfecto y sencillo vestido blanco, tomada del brazo de su padre.

Entonces lo supo. Naruto supo que su vida comenzaba en ese instante.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Simplemente preciosa había sido la ceremonia. Ya todos estaban en medio de la cena, algunos ya bebidos bailaban en el centro de la improvisada pista en el jardín.

En la mesa de los recién casados, estaban los padrinos: Sasuke a la derecha de Naruto y Sakura a la izquierda de Hinata y junto a ella Neji y desde luego los padres de Hinata también.

La mesa era un constante revuelo entre las estúpidas discuciones del rubio con el Uchiha, las risas de las chicas y el leve sonrojo de Neji cuando les preguntaban cuándo daría el siguiente paso con Sakura, la sonrisita nerviosa como respuesta de la pelirrosa y la cara interrogante de Hiashi.

Simplemente todo perfecto.

-creo que está haciendo un poco de calor- habló Sakura

-no, Sakura-chan, quizás ha sido el sake- la interrumpió Naruto

-no he tomado, Naruto- masculló la chica

-¿te sientes mal, Sakura?- le susurró Neji

-creo que algo me hizo mal- Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-le diré a uno de los sirvientes que traiga un vaso de agua- se dirigió Hiashi a la chica, levantándose y yéndose.

-¡qué horror! hace mucho que no me sentía tan mal-

Los presentes pestañaron un par de veces poniendo tal atención en la chica, luego Neji, luego la chica y otra vez Neji. El chico devolvió la mirada inocentemente sintiéndose observado, pero su atención volvió hacia Sakura cuando esta se llevó la mano a la boca y se levantó abruptamente saliendo en dirección al baño, dejando a un Hiashi medio desconcertado con un vaso de agua que traía para ella.

Y ahora todas las miradas acusatorias se clavaron en Neji que quedó sentado medio desconectado.

-¿y ahora, por qué me miran así?- articuló el chico sintiéndose un poco intimidado

-se lo tenían guardado- codazo por parte de Sasuke a Naruto. El rubio se tragó sus palabras.

-¿guardar qué?- Neji pestañó un par de veces intentado procesar.

-iré a ver a Sakura- se levantó Hinata, dirigiéndose al baño.

-no te hagas, Neji. Nauseas, soponcios. Síntomas de …..- patada de Sasuke.

-cállate de una buena vez, dobe!!- masculló casi cerca del oído al rubio.

-¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME!- se levantó Naruto

-¿nauseas?- repitió Neji

Y el engranaje comenzó a funcionar. Si no se equivocaba, hace una semana…

FLASH BACK

-¡NEJI! ¡ESE OLOR APESTA!- gritó la pelirrosa, bajando las escaleras envuelta en una toalla.

-¿qué olor?- la miró

-ese olor a carne descompuesta- la chica olía cada cosa de la cocina- me da nauseas, qué olor más desagradable- salió de la cocina reclamando por toda la casa.

FIN FLASBACK

Y así se la había pasado toda la semana, reclamando por olores extraños que no le agradaban, olores que para él eran normales y cotidianos, y él penso: "cosas de mujeres" Entonces los repentinos vómitos de hace unos días, el de esta mañana y el de ahora.

Unió cada pedazo, como tan tonto de demorarse en saber qué estaba pasando, él era un genio, pero que le estaba pasando!

-¡Neji! Sakura puede que este….-

-embarazada- el peliblanco interrumpió a Naruto.

Se levantó de un salto, dejando a media mesa con las palabras en a boca.

Cruzó todo el jardín en dirección a su pelirrosa. La encontró sentada junto con Hinata en el segundo piso en las escaleras.

Se detuvo sólo para mirarla un par de segundos, ella lo notó e hizo lo mismo. Con un "permiso" de Hinata volvió a la cena dejándolos completamente solos.

Entonces la chica se levantó y le sonrió tiernamente y lo supo, era verdad, la abrazó y la beso dulcemente agradeciéndole mentalmente por haber cambiado su "destino" agradeciéndole por hacerlo el hombre más feliz y haría lo mismo por ella y su hijo.

Sólo ese silencio en su interior era el cómplice de ambos y ese amor.

FIN

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**No tengo perdón de uds, por haberme demorado tanto. Tengo una excusa, pero igual de floja no hice lo posible. **

**La verdad terminé el capi en noviembre, pero por tiempo (estudios) no lo había pasado. Y cuando dije: "oh he salido de vaciones, terminaré de pasar mi fic" van y me cambian el pc y no tenía office!! Y bla bla bla bla. Recién me conseguí uno xD**

**Bueno, a mi gusto no es un buen final, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió T_T**

**Se que es cortito, pero tengo ganas de hacer más con distintas parejas, pero para eso necesito inspiración.**

**Y finalmente, MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS! a los poquitos que dejaron un review y a los que no también.**

**Muchos saludos y nos leemos en otro fic!**

**Muren**


End file.
